


Герои Мидланда

by daana



Category: Berserk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Герои Мидланда

**Герои Мидланда**  
  
\- ...для какого журнала? - переспросил Гатс.  
Гриффит терпеливо повторил название.  
\- Что это за хрень? - переформулировал вопрос Гатс.  
Каска тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Вот Каска знает, - сориентировался Гриффит. - Расскажи.  
\- Это журнал для женщин, - сказала Каска и посмотрела в сторону.  
\- Но мы не женщины, - справедливо отметил Гатс.  
\- Там фотографии, - Каска по-прежнему смотрела в сторону. - Мужчин.  
\- Мы мужчины! - вклинился Рикерт.  
\- Взрослых мужчин, - уточнила Каска. Рикерт скис.  
\- Зачем женщинам фотографии мужчин? - не понял Гатс.  
Джудо сделал вид, что кашляет. Гриффит сделал вид, что ищет пятно на кружевном манжете. Каска хотела сделать вид, что случайно оглохла, но Рикерт дернул ее за рукав.  
\- Ну Каска!  
\- Любоваться, - хмуро сказала Каска.  
\- Так вот, - не найдя на манжете пятна, Гриффит поднял голову. - Они хотят сделать фотосессию. Мы ведь герои Мидланда. Победители. И мы хорошо выглядим.  
\- Мы - что? - не понял Гатс.  
\- Герои Мидланда! - подсказал Рикерт. Гатс помотал головой.  
\- Я не про то.  
\- В любом случае, я уже согласился, - сообщил Гриффит. - И ты, Гатс, подумай.  
\- Это приказ? - машинально уточнил Гатс.  
Гриффит так же машинально кивнул.  
  
***  
  
\- Прекрасно, - сказал фотограф, - просто прекрасно! А теперь, генерал Гриффит, прошу вас...  
\- Флаг? - удивился Гатс и от недоумения даже перестал зорко смотреть вдаль. Это была стратегическая ошибка - потому что вид Гриффита, заворачивающегося во флаг Ястребов, Гатса обеспокоил.  
\- Такова концепция! - назидательно сказал фотограф, возвращаясь к аппарату. - Ястребы спасли нашу страну. Завершили столетнюю войну. Флаг символизирует...  
\- Что? - не понял Гатс.  
\- Всё, - раздраженно сказал фотограф. - Не мешайте работать.  
\- По-моему, неровно, - встревоженно сказала Каска. - Складки некрасивые.  
\- Где? - забеспокоился Гриффит.  
\- Я поправлю, - с готовностью предложила Каска.  
Фотограф закатил глаза.  
\- Теперь с другой стороны неровно, - сказала Каска, отойдя.  
\- Поправь еще раз, - великодушно предложил Гриффит.  
\- Но почему флаг? - решил уточнить Гатс. - Гриффит, зачем флаг?  
\- Гатс, - сказал Гриффит. - Почему тебе все время что-нибудь непонятно?  
Гатс задумался.  
\- Благодарю вас, генерал Гриффит, - сказал фотограф двадцать минут спустя. - Командир Гатс, прошу, теперь ваша очередь.  
\- Только без флага, - уточнил Гатс.  
Фотограф оживился. Каска зарумянилась.  
\- Прекрасная идея, - заметил Гриффит. - Думаю, вам придется увеличить тираж номера.  
\- Почему это? - не понял Гатс.  
Но ему опять никто ничего не объяснил.  
  
***  
  
\- Не понимаю, как я на это согласился, - с недоумением сказал Гатс, когда фотограф уже ушел. - Как-то не подумал.  
\- Но Гриффит же говорил тебе подумать! - возмутилась Каска. - Ты никогда его не слушаешься.  
\- Да, - с некоторым раскаянием кивнул Гатс. - Гриффит, что-то я...  
\- Ничего страшного, - доброжелательно сказал Гриффит. - Именно на это я и рассчитывал.  
  
  
 **Улыбка**  
  


_Nobody knows it, but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me._

_Semisonic_

  
  
\- Когда я его встретил, у него ничего не было, - Гатс посмотрел поверх головы Джудо куда-то в пустоту. - Только большие амбиции. И талант.  
И еще, подумал Гатс, но вслух не сказал, у него была улыбка.  
  
То есть, нет, у него было много улыбок.  
Это, может быть, у кого попроще, вроде самого Гатса, есть одна улыбка или, на худой конец, две, и одна значит "сейчас мы тут неплохо повеселимся", а вторая - "да, неплохо мы тут повеселились".  
А у таких, как Гриффит, все сложнее.  
Сперва Гатс толком не разглядел. Ну, улыбается и улыбается. С такой смазливой рожей что ж не улыбаться.  
А потом присмотрелся. Делать ему было нечего, что ли, присматриваться к этому... да неважно, что уж теперь говорить. Присмотрелся.  
И оказалось, что улыбок у Гриффита много.  
  
У него была улыбка "я точно знаю, что будет дальше, а вам еще предстоит узнать"; улыбка "я внимательно слушаю тебя, Каска, так что ты там говоришь?"; улыбка "почему я должен терпеть этого идиота - только потому, что он генерал?.."; улыбка "спасибо, Коркас, именно это я и хотел сказать, но мне как-то не к лицу" и даже улыбка "с вами, конечно, весело, но пить я, пожалуй, больше не буду".  
  
А еще у него была улыбка "эй, Гатс, не хочешь провести эту ночь в моей палатке?"  
  
Гатс ее с первого раза-то и не растолковал. Принял за улыбку "а, это ты, у тебя все в порядке, как я посмотрю?.."  
Это Гатс по лагерю шел, хотел у Гастона иглу с нитками взять, штаны зашить. А тут Гриффит навстречу идет - и улыбается. Ну, Гатсово дело маленькое - улыбнулся в ответ улыбкой "а неплохо мы вчера повеселились", другой-то нет - и дальше пошел.  
  
Во второй раз Гатсу и вовсе показалось, что эта улыбка значит "знал бы ты, как ты меня раздражаешь, Гатс, но я тебе ни за что этого не скажу". Он забеспокоился даже. С чего бы это Гриффиту злиться, думал он, все же нормально, а то, что он во время вылазки дорогу через лес срезал, а не по тракту пошел, как сказано было, так там короче было, а на тракте еще и засада оказалась; и вообще, Гриффит уже мог бы и привыкнуть.  
  
Короче, что эта Гриффитова улыбка на самом деле означала, Гатс только с третьего раза понял.  
Ну, что там, сложно не понять, когда тебя берут за локоть так, что еще чуть-чуть, и кость треснет, и в палатку тащат.  
Тут он и догадался.  
  
И потом уже не путался, с полувзгляда эту улыбку узнавал.  
  
  
 **Ссоры и примирения**  
  
Сложно привыкнуть к новой жизни, если каждый день рукоять меча стирает в кровь ладони, если тело болит от ежедневных поездок верхом, если эта новая жизнь оказывается даже тяжелее старой и привычной. Еще сложнее, если над тобой смеются.  
  
Впрочем, смеялись над нею недолго.  
Когда в первый раз кто-то из Ястребов - мальчишек на несколько лет ее старше, поначалу казавшихся ей очень взрослыми - со смешком заметил, что у Гриффита те еще вкусы, и мазнул по ней неприятным и теперь уже понятным взглядом, Каска только сжала кулаки и молча ушла за палатки - чтобы никто не видел ее слез.  
\- Значит, если тебя будут обижать, будешь плакать? - спросил за ее спиной Гриффит, когда слезы уже капали с ее щек на грубую ткань рубашки.  
Каска хмуро шмыгнула носом.  
\- А что, - почти шепотом сказала она, - их тоже убивать?  
Гриффит засмеялся и сел на траву рядом с ней. Положил ладонь ей на плечо.  
\- У меня не так много людей, - серьезно сказал он, - чтобы убивать их за глупые шутки. Дай руку.  
Каска покосилась на него недоумевающе, но руку протянула. Гриффит сжал ее пальцы в кулак.  
\- Вот так, - он все еще держал ее за руку, и от этого становилось спокойно и тепло. - Иначе палец выбьешь. Бей в лицо, а если он намного выше тебя - под дых. Или ниже, - он усмехнулся. - Но ниже лучше не так, а коленом. Ну-ка встань, покажу.  
  
Подшучивать над ней перестали очень скоро.  
  
Дни шли за днями, складываясь в недели и месяцы, руки привыкли к мечу, а тело к седлу, и новенькие, появлявшиеся в банде, уже не смотрели на нее как на бессмысленную девчонку; нет, теперь в ней видели единственную девушку среди Ястребов, девушку-воина, знающую, как держать меч.  
Это было приятно, это стоило многого - но дороже всего были одобрительные взгляды Гриффита во время боя, легкие улыбки, которыми он встречал ее доклады - противник разбит, потерь немного, мы победили - Каска докладывала привычно и машинально, не думая о награде, которой должна была стать очередная улыбка, но все же ожидая ее - и всегда дожидалась.  
  
И все было хорошо.  
Все было хорошо до той ночи под злополучным балконом, до того утра на реке.  
А потом все стало по-другому.  
  
Гриффит, казалось, не изменился - его улыбки были такими же легкими, а взгляды - такими же спокойными; он вел Ястребов в бой так же бесстрашно и безоглядно, а после боя все так же невозмутимо помогал раненым, так же одобрительно хлопал по плечу отличившихся, так же пил вино вечером у костра и так же, как раньше, купался с другими Ястребами по утрам, прогоняя похмелье.  
Ничего не изменилось - но все стало по-другому.  
Каска ненавидела себя с каждым днем все больше и больше - но не могла забыть ни ту ночь, ни то утро. Приходившие к ней мысли были грязными, отвратительными, недостойными - но избавиться от них она не могла. Интересно, думала она, неужели Гриффиту это нравится?.. Интересно, думала она, а как он себя вел, когда... - мысли не складывались в слова, Каска не позволяла им сложиться, но встававшие перед глазами картины были хуже слов; как он мог... с этим, думала Каска, уж лучше бы с кем угодно, но не с ним; уж лучше бы с женщиной, думала Каска, и представляла себе Гриффита с какой-нибудь богатой дворянкой, например, вдовой, пускай молодой и красивой, некрасивая недостойна Гриффита, так что... - но от этих картин становилось еще хуже, еще невыносимее. Чтобы избавиться от них, Каска дралась еще более яростно, чем обычно, кричала на своих бойцов, когда те медлили или делали ошибки, а когда сражений не было - изматывала себя тренировками.  
Хорошо хоть, Гриффит этого не замечал - или делал вид, что не замечает.  
Если бы он спросил, Каска не знала бы, что ему сказать.  
  
Вскоре она начала думать, что хуже быть уже не может.  
И тогда появился Гатс.  
  
Каску трясло от обиды и ненависти, когда она сдергивала с себя одежду в полутемной палатке, чтобы лечь рядом с ним - с этим мерзавцем, который посмел ударить Гриффита по лицу, который посмел сопротивляться, который посмел привлечь внимание Гриффита. Лучше бы Гриффит убил его, думала Каска, опускаясь на колени на походное одеяло, лучше бы Гриффит ударил в сердце, думала она, ложась рядом, кладя ладонь на бинты, под которыми это сердце билось, живое и невредимое, лучше бы он умер, думала Каска, закидывая согнутое колено ему на бедра, так, будто собиралась ударить.  
Когда Гриффит сказал, что согревать мужчин - женское дело, Каска растерялась. Если бы это сказал кто угодно другой - она прекрасно помнила теплую ладонь на ее сжатом кулаке и слова "Вот так, а то выбьешь палец", она бы знала, что делать. Но это сказал Гриффит - сказал и улыбнулся, и посмотрел на Каску спокойно и без насмешки. Как всегда.  
И Каска, как всегда, подчинилась.  
Теперь она лежала рядом с незваным гостем, отдавая ему свое тепло - и мысли, привычные и изматывающие, пришли вновь. Но - было ли тому виной чужое тело рядом или слова Гриффита - направление этих мыслей изменилось. Если уж ее дело - согревать мужчин, думала Каска, прижимаясь к этому телу, чувствуя, как оно вздрагивает - то ли от холода, то ли от скверных снов - она бы лучше согревала Гриффита. Она бы лучше... - слова закончились, но картины перед глазами остались, и в холодную ночь, рядом с замерзшим новичком, Каске стало жарко, так жарко, будто она заснула возле пылающего во всю силу костра; лучше бы она - и вместо этого тела, слишком большого, слишком мускулистого, Каска чувствовала рядом с собой другое, ладное, сухое и напряженное; она почти ощущала знакомые ладони на плечах, на спине, на бедрах - и прижималась все плотнее, ненавидя себя, кусая губы и почти плача.  
Ей даже не пришлось прикасаться к себе, чтобы это закончилось - хватило картин перед глазами.  
Гатс не проснулся.  
Он выздоровеет и уйдет, успокоила себя Каска, пряча горящее лицо в сгиб локтя, кому он здесь нужен, да и ему самому они не понравились, он полежит и уйдет по своим делам.  
  
Ночь прошла, и еще несколько ночей прошли следом за ней.  
Гатс остался.  
  
В конце концов она бы смирилась - Гриффит всегда поступал так, как считал нужным, Гриффит лучше всех знал, что будет полезно для Ястребов, и Каска не могла не признавать, что Гатс оказался отличным бойцом.  
Она смирилась бы - если бы не Гриффит.  
Если бы Гриффит не выделял его среди других так явно, если бы Гриффит не сделал его своим приятелем - о, Каска была уверена, что Гатс даже не понял, что произошло, но она-то, она видела, что Гатс стал для Гриффита тем, чем не был никто из Ястребов, включая ее саму - если бы не это, она бы смирилась с чем угодно, даже с тем, что Гатс всегда все делает по-своему.  
Она бы даже не повышала на него голос и не злилась каждый раз, когда Гатс в очередной раз плевал на приказы Гриффита, или когда он уходил от костра после боя, а Гриффит смотрел ему вслед рассеянно и слегка - разочарованно?.. Каска не могла понять, но эти взгляды холодными иглами вонзались ей в сердце - и смириться она тоже не могла.  
Но хуже всего было не это.  
Хуже всего было то, что Гриффит это заметил.  
  
\- Никак не могу понять, - совершенно спокойно сказал он, в очередной раз остановив зарождающуюся ссору и отправив Гатса по какому-то неважному делу. - Чем он тебя так раздражает?  
\- Он идиот, - Каска не могла успокоиться, не выплеснув на Гатса свой гнев. - Он все время делает все не так!.. Он... он... - слова неожиданно закончились.  
\- Он тебе нравится? - Гриффит улыбнулся так невинно, что на секунду Каска замерла с полуоткрытым ртом, и вскипела только после этого.  
\- Да как ты мог подумать! - она так торопилась, что теперь слова наскакивали одно на другое. - Как ты мог подумать, что он!.. Мне!..  
\- Я подумал - неужели ты ревнуешь? - Гриффит пожал плечами. - Может быть, ты хотела, чтобы он стал твоим приятелем, а я помешал тебе?  
\- Я не его... - Каска почувствовала, что заливается краской, и торопливо поправилась. - Я не ревную. Вовсе нет. Совершенно!  
\- Хорошо, - Гриффит улыбнулся снова. - Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты расстраивалась.  
Теплые пальцы отвели с ее щеки растрепавшиеся волосы, и Каска затаила дыхание - а потом улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
Этого хватило на месяц - а потом Гатс опять разозлил ее, не послушав Гриффита, а потом Гриффиту опять пришлось разводить их в разные стороны, а потом Гриффит опять говорил, что ему грустно видеть, как она злится, и снова прикасался к ее волосам.  
  
Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Каске, что следующие три года она будет ругаться с Гатсом только ради того, что происходит потом, она бы очень удивилась - ведь ей самой это и в голову не пришло бы.  
Но если бы кто-нибудь сказал ей, что Гатсу тоже нравится, когда Гриффит успокаивает его после ссор с нею, она бы удивилась намного, намного больше.  
  
  
 **Не может быть**  
  
\- Да не может такого быть! - убежденно сказал Рикерт. - Гатсу Гриффит вовсе и не нравится!  
\- Да ну? - рассеянно откликнулся Джудо, изучая свои метательные ножи. - Ты невнимателен.  
\- Что это я невнимателен? - обиделся Рикерт. - Я все вижу!  
\- Что, например? - Джудо потянулся за точильным бруском.  
\- Например, - Рикерт ненадолго умолк. - Вот Коркас ему точно не нравится.  
\- А кому он нравится? - хмыкнул Джудо.  
\- Ну... - Рикерт задумался было, но решил не отвлекаться от основной темы. - И Каска ему не нравится!  
\- Вот как, - лезвие легко скользнуло по бруску.  
\- Ну да, - закивал Рикерт. - Она же его все время ругает!  
\- Это причина, - серьезно сказал Джудо.  
\- Вот, - сказал Рикерт. - И Гриффит Гатсу тоже не нравится.  
\- Но Гриффит его не ругает, - заметил Джудо и взял следующий нож.  
\- Даже удивительно, - не слушая его, продолжал Рикерт. - Как Гриффит может кому-то не нравиться?!  
\- Непонятно, - согласился Джудо. - Но с чего ты вообще решил...  
\- Гатс все время на него смотрит! - выпалил Рикерт. - И хмурится.  
\- И все? - очередной заточенный нож отправился на свое место в перевязи.  
\- Нет, - Рикерт насупился. - Еще Гатс ему грубит.  
Джудо покосился на Рикерта.  
\- Я сам слышал, - Рикерт смутился. - Ходил недавно ночью по нужде. А Гатс же палатку на отшибе ставит. Там тихо так, все слышно.  
\- Угу, - сказал Джудо. - И?  
\- Ну и слышал, - хмуро сказал Рикерт. - Они там разговаривали, и Гатс вроде как злился.  
\- И что говорил? - Джудо внимательно проверял заточку.  
\- Говорил, - Рикерт почесал в затылке, - "какого хрена, я тебя что, еще просить должен?" По-моему, это грубо.  
\- Ужасно, - согласился Джудо. - А Гриффит что?  
\- А Гриффит смеялся, - Рикерт развел руками. - Наверное, он не обиделся. Но все равно...  
\- Угу, - Джудо кивнул. - А потом?  
\- А потом они больше не разговаривали, - буркнул Рикерт. - Там возня какая-то началась. Но не дрались же они! - он встревоженно посмотрел на Джудо. - Или дрались?  
\- Вряд ли, - рассеянно сказал Джудо. - Значит, вот поэтому ты и думаешь, что Гатсу Гриффит не нравится.  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Рикерт, - а что тут еще-то думать.  
\- Действительно, - Джудо сосредоточенно устроил в перевязи остальные ножи. - Что тут еще думать.  
\- Вот так, - удовлетворенно сказал Рикерт. - А ты говоришь, я невнимателен.  
  
Джудо покосился в сторону, и Рикерт повернул голову туда же.  
Между палаток шагали рядом обе обсуждаемые персоны.  
\- Да ты рехнулся, - сказал Гатс, едва не запнувшись о некстати подвернувшийся колышек. - Среди бела дня!..  
\- Ночью будет вылазка, - невозмутимо откликнулся Гриффит. - А утром в дорогу. Иди давай.  
\- Ты точно псих, - Гатс замешкался на пороге командирской палатки. - Ты вообще соображаешь...  
Движения Гриффита ни Джудо, ни Рикерт не заметили, но Гатс неожиданно потерял равновесие и влетел в палатку. Оттуда донеслась затейливая ругань. Гриффит хмыкнул, шагнул следом - и ругань почти сразу прекратилась.  
\- Ну вот, - грустно сказал Рикерт. - Они опять ругаются. А ты говорил...  
\- Ошибался, - Джудо встал и поправил перевязь. - Со мной такое бывает.  
  
  
 **Королева Шарлотта**  
  
Отвращение пересилило страх и помогло преодолеть оцепенение. Отец как будто сошел с ума, он не слышал ее просьб и не видел ее слез, а его липкие руки и тяжелое дыхание казались гадкой омерзительной пародией на то, что происходило здесь прошлой ночью. Принцесса Шарлотта схватилась за первое, что попалось под руку - за тяжелый витой канделябр.  
  
Грузное, скверно пахнущее тело рухнуло на ее постель, заливая простыни кровью.  
Принцесса Шарлотта собралась заплакать или закричать.  
Тело, еще секунду назад бывшее королем Мидланда, вздрогнуло и замерло.  
Королева Шарлотта стиснула зубы и сползла с кровати, стараясь не коснуться трупа.  
Плакать было некогда.  
  
Стукнула дверь, зашуршали юбки - Анна, единственная из служанок, вызывавшая доверие, подбежала к кровати и остановилась, прижав руку ко рту.  
\- Где лорд Гриффит? - бездумно спросила Шарлотта.  
\- Он... - Анна переводила взгляд с тела короля на нее, - лорд Гриффит в тюрьме, по приказу... его величества, но...  
\- Пойдем туда, - Шарлотта торопливо надела туфли. - Позови стражу. Теперь я... - она не договорила, но Анна неожиданно присела в глубоком реверансе. Шарлотта распрямила плечи.  
\- Вам нужно что-нибудь надеть, ваше величество, - деловито сказала Анна. - У вас же платье порвано.  
\- Мантию, - голос королевы сорвался на мышиный писк. Она глубоко вздохнула, стараясь успокоиться. - Мне нужно надеть мантию. Дай ее сюда.  
На королевской мантии почти не оказалось крови.  
  
В подземельях тюрьмы было холодно, сыро и неуютно. Атласные туфли немедленно промокли, мантия волочилась за королевой по полу, собирая грязь, о происхождении которой Шарлотта старалась не думать. За ее спиной Анна бормотала что-то про то, что опушку на мантии придется сменить. Еще за спиной бряцало оружие королевской стражи. Это успокаивало.  
  
Тюремщик оказался таким уродом, что ее величество чуть не зажмурилась.  
\- Что угодно ее высочеству? - его поклон вышел неловким и кривым, а в глазах мелькнуло что-то неприятное - насмешка? Тайное знание? Шарлотта сжала губы.  
\- Ее величеству, - процедила из-за ее плеча Анна, и Шарлотта почувствовала благодарность. - Перед тобой ее величество королева Мидланда.  
Тюремщик секунду смотрел на королеву, а потом за ее спиной шевельнулись стражники, и он в очередной раз поклонился.  
\- Где лорд Гриффит? - разговаривать с этим человеческим обрубком дольше нужного Шарлотте не хотелось.  
\- Сию минуту, - тюремщик, кланяясь, стал отступать назад, - по приказу его величества... Я только выполнял свой долг...  
Королеве Мидланда стало страшно.  
Тюремщик возился с ключами возле тяжелой железной двери, а Шарлотта старалась стоять прямо и отгоняла желание закутаться в мантию поплотнее - казалось, холод здесь источают сами стены. Ключ проскрежетал в последний раз, и дверь отворилась с резким скрипом. Ее величество королева Мидланда глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и шагнула в темную камеру.  
\- Принцесса Шарлотта? - спокойный голос, донесшийся от стены, заставил ее вздрогнуть и залиться румянцем. - Вам не следовало приходить сюда.  
\- Королева, - опять прошипела Анна. - Королева Шарлотта.  
\- Вот как, - Гриффит, кажется, то ли удивился, то ли усмехнулся. - Жаль, я не могу приветствовать ее величество как положено.  
\- Свет, - приказала Шарлотта. Один из стражников вошел в камеру с факелом, и королева поняла, что имел в виду Гриффит - его руки были прикованы к стене, и он не смог бы подняться, даже если бы захотел. Шарлотта с ужасом увидела, что его тело изранено, а на губах запеклась кровь - но Гриффит улыбнулся, и все это перестало иметь значение.  
\- Освободите его, - холодная ярость в ее голосе удивила ее саму. Тюремщик засеменил к Гриффиту, звякая ключами, и Шарлотта заметила, как равнодушно и брезгливо отстранился тот от урода, завозившегося с замком на оковах.  
Лязгнуло железо, Гриффит встряхнул освободившимися руками, гибко встал - и немедленно склонился перед Шарлоттой в таком безупречном поклоне, словно оба они были на королевском балу.  
\- Благодарю вас, ваше величество, - начал он, выпрямляясь. Шарлотта прижала пальцы к губам, чтобы не охнуть при виде его ран, и почувствовала, что руки у нее ледяные. А ведь Гриффит просидел здесь - сколько? Сутки? И он полураздет, и был прикован к холодной стене...  
\- Вы замерзли! - вскрикнула Шарлотта, не думая более о необходимости выглядеть величественно. - Лорд Гриффит, вы замерзли, вам нужно...  
Она не договорила. Подошла, решительно выворачиваясь из мантии, в которую все-таки незаметно для себя успела закутаться. Разорванное на плече платье сползло, Шарлотта машинально поддернула тонкий шелк, возвращая рукав на место - и поймала внимательный взгляд Гриффита, в одно мгновение сказавший ей, что ничего объяснять и рассказывать о том, о чем ей больше всего хотелось бы забыть, уже не придется. А потом она накинула мантию ему на плечи, стараясь не причинить вреда свежим рубцам и ссадинам - и замерла на секунду, поняв, что сделала, и ожидая, что он откажется так же вежливо и твердо, как отказывался когда-то от ее подвески.  
\- Вы бесконечно добры, ваше величество, - он придержал мантию и на мгновение склонил голову. - И у вас промокли туфли. Если вы простите мне несоблюдение этикета...  
Анна ахнула, стражники вновь звякнули оружием - Шарлотта почувствовала, что отрывается от холодного каменного пола, а потом прижалась головой к плечу Гриффита и закрыла глаза.  
Чувствуя, как он несет ее - сперва по коридору, потом по лестнице вверх, прочь из этого ужасного места - она думала: ведь этот странный амулет, который по-прежнему висит у него на шее, не мог в самом деле подмигнуть ей?  
Наверняка ей просто показалось.  
  
  
 **Дева в беде**  
  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы принцесса Шарлотта совсем не ожидала того, что в один прекрасный день отец попытается ее изнасиловать - однако совершенно не планировала, что это случится так скоро.  
Впрочем, она в любом случае была к этому готова.  
  
Тело короля вынесли из ее спальни, постель сменили.  
Траурное платье было под рукой еще со времени похорон мачехи.  
\- Прическу? - осторожно спросила Анна, расправляя черное кружево на воротнике.  
\- Корону, - королева Шарлотта с облегчением сдернула с волос дурацкие заколки в виде цветочков и встряхнула головой. - Прическу не нужно. Гриффит еще жив?  
\- Д-должен быть жив, - Анна отшатнулась и выронила расческу. - Я не...  
\- Пусть его доставят сюда. Нет, - Шарлотта намотала на палец высвободившийся локон. - В тронный зал.  
\- Но ваше высо... ваше величество, - под взглядом королевы поправилась Анна, - лорд Гриффит ведь в тюрьме. Он, наверное, в неподобающем виде.  
Шарлотта на мгновение сделала большие испуганные глаза. Анна сделала такое движение, будто привычно собралась ее успокоить.  
\- Пусть приведут в подобающий, - сухо сказала королева Мидланда. - И где, наконец, моя корона?  
  
***  
  
\- Вы можете сесть, лорд Гриффит, - любезно предложила королева, когда Гриффита привели; стража явно не знала, как себя следует вести со вчерашним главнокомандующим, сегодняшним государственным преступником, и это вызывало у заключенного усмешку. Шарлотта прикрыла нижнюю часть лица веером.  
\- Оставьте нас, - велела она, когда Гриффит опустился в кресло, поставленное слугами возле трона.  
\- Но ваше величество!.. - начала было Анна.  
Шарлотта молча посмотрела на верную служанку, и Анна быстро попятилась к двери.  
\- И если кто-то опять будет подслушивать, - сказала вслед ей королева, - то я... - она помедлила несколько секунд и грустно закончила: - ...очень расстроюсь.  
В тусклом свете свечей было непонятно, побледнела Анна, или королеве просто показалось.  
Высокие двери затворились.  
  
\- Прежде всего, - сказала Шарлотта, сложив веер, - я должна вас поблагодарить. Вы прекрасно справились с моим планом.  
\- С вашим планом? - с тенью удивления переспросил Гриффит.  
Шарлотта посмотрела прямо на него. Безупречно красивое лицо не испортили даже синяки и ссадины.  
\- Не перебивайте меня, - она наклонила голову набок и смущенно улыбнулась. - А то я запутаюсь.  
\- Простите, ваше величество, - Гриффит кивнул. - Я весь внимание.  
\- Очень хорошо, - Шарлотта снова привычно накрутила на палец длинную прядь. - Так вот, мой план... Знаете, мне никогда не нравился герцог Юлиус. От него все время пахло псиной и вином, он трепал меня за щеку и обещал выдать замуж за своего сына, - Шарлотта посмотрела на свои руки, сжимавшие веер. - Кстати, его сын мне тоже не нравился. Ну и, конечно, интрижка Юлиуса с моей мачехой... Все это меня расстраивало, - она вздохнула. - Но я совершенно не представляла, что делать. И когда появились вы... - она бросила короткий взгляд на Гриффита, убедилась, что тот внимательно слушает, и почувствовала себя увереннее. - Отец так хвалил ваши таланты как полководца, что я подумала - тот, кто разбирается в стратегии, разберется и в интригах, верно? Это только нам, глупым женщинам, приходится ждать, кто бы нам помог, - она виновато пожала плечами. - Вот я и ждала. Отец мне много рассказывал о вас, и когда я спрашивала, кто лучше - вы или полководцы-дворяне, он всегда говорил, что вы. Это давало мне надежду, - Шарлотта снова смущенно улыбнулась. - И когда мы с вами впервые встретились - помните, на лестнице? - она бросила на него очередной взгляд, поймала кивок и продолжила, - простите мне эту маленькую неловкость. Я знала, что Юлиус будет недоволен, если вы меня удержите - но я же должна была убедиться, что вы меня удержите! И потом, когда я согласилась ехать на охоту, если меня будете сопровождать вы, а не отряд Юлиуса, я вовсе не ожидала, что он будет действовать так быстро!  
Королева стиснула веер с такой силой, что хрупкие планки треснули. Ладонь Гриффита на мгновение опустилась на ее сжатые пальцы.  
\- Значит, это вы... - мягко сказал он, и Шарлотта, зажмурившись, кивнула.  
\- Но я правда испугалась! - выпалила она, не открывая глаз. - Я так испугалась, когда в вас попала стрела! Ведь это значило, что все мои надежды... - она не договорила. Глубоко вздохнула и заставила себя успокоиться. - Но все обошлось, и я знала, что Юлиус за это поплатится. А потом... Королева и так была настроена против вас. Когда я случайно проговорилась, что стреляли не в меня, и что герцогу Юлиусу вы не нравились, она сама сообразила, что... - Шарлотта развела руками. - Но вы снова переиграли их всех! О, я так верила в вас, я так надеялась! - она сплела пальцы на сломанном веере так, будто собиралась молиться. - Вы не убили министра Фосса, и я решила, что теперь он безопасен - вряд ли вы оставили бы врага за спиной. Но оставалось самое сложное, - Шарлотта машинально поправила сползшую слегка набок корону. - Я знала, что отец не выдаст меня за вас замуж, и знала, почему. И я не могла придумать, как от него избавиться, но вы так удачно... - она смутилась и приложила пальцы к губам. - Я надеюсь, вы не очень пострадали?  
\- Не слишком, - Гриффит медленно качнул головой. - Продолжайте, ваше величество.  
\- Но тут нечего продолжать, - Шарлотта растерянно моргнула. - Он набросился на меня, и я защищалась. Я не знаю точно, что послужило причиной его безумия - но предполагаю, что разговор с вами мог...  
\- Скорее всего, - Гриффит так же медленно кивнул. - Скорее всего так и было.  
\- Прекрасно, - Шарлотта успокоенно улыбнулась, - я действительно не зря в вас верила. Даже не зная плана, вы действовали идеально. И теперь...  
\- Да, ваше величество, - Гриффит помолчал. - Что теперь?  
\- Но это же очевидно, - Шарлотта на мгновение прикусила губу. - С вами все-таки слишком жестоко обошлись, вы устали и медленно думаете. Сразу после траура и моей коронации мы поженимся, потом вы завоюете для меня Тюдор - все равно они сейчас лишены сил после долгой войны - а потом, возможно, придет время взглянуть на Кушанскую империю. Я хочу, - она зажмурилась, как ребенок, мечтающий о подарке, - я хочу, чтобы мое королевство было большим-большим! Больше, чем любое другое! Вы ведь сделаете это для меня, лорд Гриффит?..  
  
Обеспокоенная долгим молчанием, она открыла глаза. Посмотрела на Гриффита и рассмеялась.  
  
\- Ох, Гриффит, - ласково сказала она сквозь смех, - вы такой красивый, когда удивляетесь!  
  
  
 **Вышивка королевы Шарлотты**  
  
Возможно, не стоило спрашивать ее величество королеву Мидланда Шарлотту, как она проводит свободное время: теперь главнокомандующий государственной армии принужден был во всех подробностях рассматривать королевское рукоделье.  
  
Вышивки королевы могли сразить неподготовленного человека своим разнообразием.  
На салфетках, носовых платках, полотенцах и наволочках присутствовали изображения спасителя Мидланда на коне, спасителя Мидланда на коне и в крылатом доспехе, спасителя Мидланда в доспехе, но без коня, а также с крыльями, в облаке перьев и даже в венке из роз.  
Спаситель Мидланда подумал, что если бы мог выбирать, то предпочел бы опять кексы.  
  
Очередную вышивку ее величество попыталась выдернуть у него из рук - но не успела.  
Изображенная на ткани фигура никак не могла быть спасителем Мидланда: шелковые нитки, выбранные для вышивки, были слишком темными, почти черными, а крылья странной фигуры были полностью лишены перьев. О Ястребе Света напоминали разве что очертания шлема.  
Гриффит посмотрел на королеву.  
Королева залилась густым румянцем.  
  
\- Ой, - ткнув пальцем в вышивку, сказала Соня, как обычно, безупречно выбравшая момент для своего появления. - А я знаю, кто это!  
Выражение лица Гриффита ничуть не изменилось, но пришедший с Соней Мьюл ощутил непреодолимое желание взять свою спутницу за руку и увести как можно дальше от холма.  
\- Соня, - неуверенно начал он, - пойдем посмотрим, как сэр Локус тренирует новобранцев.  
\- Чего я там не видела, - Соня уже успела устроиться у Гриффита на коленях. - Так вот, что я говорила...  
\- Соня, - не отступал Мьюл, - может быть, попросим господина Зодда нас покатать?  
\- Очень надо Зодду тебя катать, - пренебрежительно отмахнулась Соня. - Он тебе что, карусель? А я уже каталась с утра. Гриффит, а как так получилось, что на этой вышивке...  
\- Соня! - в отчаянии Мьюл вспомнил неотразимый аргумент. - Ты же обещала своему приятелю-чудовищу труп!  
\- Ну, обещала, - заинтересовалась Соня.  
\- Я видел один неподалеку, - с облегчением сообщил Мьюл. - Какой-то кушанский лазутчик.  
\- Пошли, - Соня спрыгнула с колен Гриффита. - Поможешь мне его дотащить. Гриффит, я потом вернусь и доскажу!  
  
\- А ты, - спросил Гриффит, когда Мьюл и Соня уже спустились с холма, - тоже знаешь, кто это?  
\- Нет, я... - ее величество покраснела еще больше, - мне просто приснился сон, и я...  
\- Сон, - повторил Гриффит.  
Королева кивнула.  
\- Это был плохой сон? - уточнил Гриффит. - Он напугал тебя?  
Этот безобидный, исполненный искренней заботы вопрос почему-то вызвал у королевы новый приступ смущения.  
\- Нет, - пролепетала она, - совсем нет, наоборот... То есть, я хочу сказать... Это просто...  
  
"Слэн", - подумал пятый ангел Длани Господней.  
"Что, дорогой?" - немедленно откликнулась та. - "Ты чем-то недоволен?"  
Этот вопрос требовал внимательного рассмотрения.  
"Ну вот и не отвлекай меня", - мурлыкнула Слэн. - "Я тут немного занята. Кстати, у него действительно потрясающий меч!"  
"Слэн!!!" - подумал Гриффит, но связь уже оборвалась.  
  
\- ...так занят, - продолжала неуверенно шептать Шарлотта, выдергивая нитки из края вышивки, - и я надеялась увидеть тебя хотя бы во сне, но вместо тебя... Гриффит! - она вскинула глаза. - Ты сердишься?  
\- Нисколько, - он придержал ее пальцы, терзавшие ткань. - Я зайду к тебе вечером и мы обсудим твой сон. В подробностях.  
  
"Слэн", - вновь подумал он, когда ее величество, краснея и улыбаясь, собрала вышивки в корзинку и удалилась. - "Так что там насчет меча?"


End file.
